


7:27pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cuffs, F/M, Gags, Minho likes to be called Kitten, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: Once you were ready, you cleared your throat, startling him right as he had the plug almost entirely out of his ass and making him lose his grip on the silicone covered toy and sending it clattering to the ground where it continued to wiggle around from the vibrations. He let out a whine at the loss, looking up at you with big, pleading eyes as you cooed at him. “Aw, did the poor kitty lose his toy?” you asked, your tone laced with fake sympathy.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 66





	7:27pm

Minho wiggled around in front of the Christmas tree, the rope wrapped around his legs wasn't nearly tight enough for his liking but considering he was tying himself up for the first time he was pretty happy with how it was turning out. He glanced at his phone that he had placed on the floor, reaching over to wake the screen up so he could check the time, he let out a surprised squeak when he realized you were due home any minute. He grabbed the ball gag and slipped the red ball into his mouth before reaching around and buckling it tight around his head. He picked up the remote for the vibrating plug he had slipped into himself before beginning the process of tying himself up and switched it on to your favorite setting, the one that was too low to actually get him off but too high to ignore before setting the remote back down where you would be able to see it. Finally, he picked up the soft cuffs and strapped them onto his wrists, he brought his hands behind his back to link the cuffs together, using a longer chain than normal so that he could actually connect them both together.  
  
Once he was done he sighed happily, it didn’t feel as good as when you would tie him up in positions he could never escape on his own but his excitement at the thought of you coming home to find him tied up like a present under the tree was more than enough to make up for it. He maneuvered himself onto his stomach and wiggled his knees underneath himself, leaving his face pressed into the ground and his ass sticking up in the air. He was grateful that he had the foresight to lay a soft blanket on the ground before doing this, the hardwood floor was still unforgiving but the blanket served to at least lessen his discomfort.  
  
Now that he had no way of checking the time, every second felt like an hour as he waited for you to come home. He couldn’t help but reach for the base of the plug, gripping it tightly and beginning to slowly fuck himself with it, the teasing vibrations were really starting to get to him as his desperation for you increased.  
  
Finally, after what felt like hours to Minho but was in reality only a few minutes, you arrived home, kicking your shoes off before becoming painfully aware of the whimpers and squelching sounds that were drifting through the apartment. You dropped your bag to the ground, shrugging off your jacket and placing it on top of the bag before making your way to the room where you and Minho had set up the Christmas tree. You stopped in your tracks when you saw the position Minho had put himself in, a small puddle of drool collecting around his mouth and a small wet spot forming in the blanket from where his dick was leaking steadily. He was still fucking himself with the plug and you could just barely hear the low vibrations over the sound of the lube squelching as he fucked himself. You could tell he had no idea you were home, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was entirely focused on the feeling of the plug.  
  
You took a moment to collect yourself, the sight in front of you getting you more worked up than you were expecting. Once you were ready, you cleared your throat, startling him right as he had the plug almost entirely out of his ass and making him lose his grip on the silicone covered toy and sending it clattering to the ground where it continued to wiggle around from the vibrations. He let out a whine at the loss, looking up at you with big, pleading eyes as you cooed at him. “Aw, did the poor kitty lose his toy?” you asked, your tone laced with fake sympathy.  
  
He whined again, nodding to the best of his ability in his current state. You stepped further into the room, making your way over to him and reaching down to pick up the toy, you spotted the remote and grabbed that too before standing back up. You switched the plug off with the remote before dangling it out for him to see, “Is this what you want Kitty?” you asked.  
  
He whined and nodded, letting out a muffled, “Please,” around the gag.  
  
“You feel empty without it?”  
  
He nodded again, wiggling desperately as you crouched down next to him. You set the remote down on the ground again before reaching out and tugging on the chain that linked his cuffs together, frowning at the length before moving down to tug on the ropes. “Looks like someone needs to be tied a little tighter,” you hummed and he let out a happy moan in response. “See this is why little kitties like you need someone like me,” you said, setting the plug on the ground and beginning to loosen the ropes so you could tie him up how you wanted, “You’re just too dumb to do anything on your own, I always have to help you, don’t I?”  
  
He let out another happy moan, nodding as excitedly as he could while you tied him up, his body jolting every time you tugged on the ropes. Once you were done you had made it nearly impossible for him to sit up, the ropes wrapped around his legs tightly and then wrapped around his torso, pushing his knees to his chest. You had looped one of the ends of rope through the chain connecting his cuffs, pulling it tight so the chain didn’t feel as long. You sat back to admire your work, enjoying the way he squirmed around letting out happy sighs as he felt how tightly he was tied. “Is that what you wanted, Kitten?” you asked.  
  
He nodded, letting out his best, “Thank you, Miss,” around the gag.  
  
You smiled, “You’re welcome, Kitten,” you said before picking up the plug once again, “I suppose, since you’re so cute, I can give you this back too.” You lined the tip of the plug up with his hole, both him and the plug still coated with more than enough lube for you to be happy pushing it just the tip of it into him before stopping. “Maybe I’ll even let you cum tonight,” you said, pausing for a second before continuing, “Although you know how much I love to see you desperate and begging to cum like a little whore,” you said.  
  
He let out a frustrated whimper at the thought of not being allowed to cum and you chuckled, finally pushing the plug into him, pulling it out and pushing it in a couple more times before letting it settle into place. You picked up the remote, quickly turning the plug on to a setting higher than the one he had put it at, making him jolt and let out a loud whine at the sudden sensation. “Ooh, I had another idea,” you said, switching the plug to a higher setting, “I could make you cum more times than you can count, how does that sound?”  
  
You switched the plug to an even higher setting, “What would you prefer, Kitten?” you asked, frowning when he didn’t respond. Quickly, you turned the plug off, ripping a loud, desperate whine from Minho, “I asked you a question, Kitten, and I expect an answer.”  
  
“‘M sorry,” he cried out around the gag.  
  
“Now, do you want to cum as many times as I want, or not cum at all?” you asked.  
  
“Mmph,” he thought for a few seconds before attempting to speak, letting out a garble of too many words making them all unintelligible. You chuckled before reaching forward and unbuckling the gag, pulling it out of his mouth just far enough to let him speak. He took a second to swallow the spit that had collected in his mouth before speaking, “Whatever would make you happier, Miss,” he said, his voice already scratchy from all the noise he was making.  
  
“Ooh, good answer,” you said before shoving the gag back into his mouth and buckling it tightly how it was before. He moaned happily when you turned the plug back on, pushing it back up to the high setting you had set it to before. You grabbed the base of the plug and began to fuck him with it slowly, angling it so it dragged against his prostate with every thrust.  
  
It wasn’t long before he was whining loudly, his body tensing rhythmically signalling his impending orgasm. Right when he was on the edge you switched the plug off, reaching around between his legs to squeeze the base of his dick to keep him from cumming. He let out a loud whine, wiggling around to the best of his ability desperate to get more stimulation. “Aw, Kitten, you thought I was gonna choose the second option, didn’t you?” you cooed.  
  
He whined in response, looking at you with his best puppy dog eyes, “Cute,” you hummed, “Too bad that doesn’t work on me,” you said making him let out another whine.  
  
You waited until you were sure he had come back down before switching the plug back on, enjoying the loud cry he let out. You stood up, moving to the couch to sit down and watch him and continuing the pattern of letting him get right to the edge before turning off the vibrations. Eventually you started to lower the speed of the toy, turning it up and down periodically, keeping him right on the edge but not giving him enough stimulation to push him over.  
  
He was a blubbering mess by the time you stood up and walked back over to him, you crouched down and reached forward to unbuckle the gag and pull it out of his mouth. You separated the string of drool that connected his lips to the red ball with your finger and wiped it on his cheek. “What’s your color, Kitten?” you asked.  
  
“Green, Miss, please I need to cum please let me cum please,” he begged.  
  
You hummed, “Still too coherent for my liking,” you muttered to yourself, leaving the gag on the floor next to his face before moving around behind him. You reached forward and grabbed the plug, pulling it out just enough to let some of the lube leak out of his hole. You collected some of the lube onto your hand before pushing the toy back in and spreading the lube over your hand. Once that was done you reached between his legs and wrapped your hand around his dick, “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum,” you said softly.  
  
He tensed up at the sensation, letting out a string of ‘Thank you’s as you started to stroke him slowly, turning up the vibrations to help you reach your goal. “God, please, can I cum, please I’m so close,” Minho begged and you smiled.  
  
“Cum as many times as you want, Kitten, you don’t have to ask for permission tonight,” you said. Almost as soon as you finished speaking he was cumming with a shout, spilling his load onto the blanket beneath him. He whined loudly when you didn’t stop stroking him, the vibrations pushing him quickly into overstimulation and soon enough he was squirming around, tugging at his restraints as he tried to get you to have mercy.  
  
You pushed him though it, using your clean hand to hold onto the ropes in an attempt to keep him still. Soon enough, his cries turned to moans as you began to get him worked up again, his squirming settling down though you kept a tight grip on the ropes. You kept your strokes slow to keep your arm from getting tired while you pushed him towards his second orgasm of the night.  
  
This one took a lot longer to build up, his body still spent from the first one, not that you minded, breaking him apart like this was something that the both of you enjoyed thoroughly. Him, because his stressful life meant that sometimes he just needed to stop thinking and you, because it was a great outlet for the frustrations that would build up from work.  
  
You were almost too lost in thought to notice that he was getting close, his cries increasing in volume dragging you back to the present when only a couple seconds later Minho was cumming for the second time. Overstimulation hit him faster this time, tears rolling down his face as he babbled incoherently, “You think you can cum one more time for me, Kitten?” you asked, your voice as warm and comforting as you could make it.  
  
He nodded quickly, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to push himself through the overstimulation. This one was more difficult, he was still so sensitive from all the edging and the continued stimulation was almost too much. But soon enough he was moaning and squirming, his face scrunched up as he focused on the pleasure shooting though him in waves. “Come on, Kitten,” you encouraged once you knew he was getting close, “You can do it, just cum one more time for me and then you’re done.”  
  
Finally, you watched him tense up before cumming for the third time with a whimper, his dick spurting out the last bit of cum he had left. Immediately you began to lower the intensity of the vibrations, letting it work him through his orgasm before switching it off. You pulled the plug out of him, soothing his whimpers of oversensitivity with soft praises. You set the plug to the side and began to undo the ropes, massaging his skin wherever they left marks and helping him stretch his legs out as soon as they were free. You removed the cuffs from his wrists, “Come on, Kitten, let’s get you taken care of,” you said softly, helping him get into a sitting position so you could stand up and help him to his feet.  
  
“We’re gonna get you some water and then get you into bed and after you nap we’ll take a bath together, how does that sound?” you asked.  
  
“Mmph, food,” he mumbled.  
  
You smiled, “Yes of course, we’ll get you a snack with your water and I’ll make sure that there’s a real dinner here when you wake up.”  
  
A lopsided grin spread across his face as you helped him lean up against the counter in the kitchen, ensuring he was stable before grabbing him water and a snack as promised. You made sure he ate the whole snack and drank all the water before guiding him to your shared bedroom and tucking him into bed. You sat on top of the covers next to him, running your fingers gently through his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite smutmas works so far Im very happy with the way it turned out


End file.
